Finishing Homework
by Metamorcy
Summary: Ichigo wants to finish his homework for school thats dued tomorrow but Hichigo isn’t going to allow it to be easy, doing anything to make the king stop and play. HichigoXIchigo


**Finishing Homework**

**By: Metamorcy**

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach

Just a one-shot. It's for fun but I thought it was cute.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting peacefully at his desk, finishing off some bloody homework that had been given by those cruel and hateful teachers. It was English he had to work on, one of the few subjects he hated to take since all they did in there was write and write some more until their hands were bruised and aching. It was a serene night today, the shinigamis were all out for the usual nightstand and it was already late in the night that his family was fast asleep. Kon, who would be the usual person in pestering him, had been captured by his younger sister, Yuzu, and kept trapped in her room. He was almost done when two arms wrapped around his shoulders and with extra weight on his back. Ichigo blinked in surprise, pausing his writing before continuing on, ignoring the person that was on him. His chest felt tighter and his pulse quickened but shaked his head, disregarding the rush of feelings that coursed through his body. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was; there was only person that could make him feel this way.

"Yo, king." Hichigo whispered into the ear, his head now on the shoulder blade, chin digging into it. He stuck out his tongue and licked the dangling lob with a snicker. A shiver went down the king's spine; he hadn't been suspecting such a seductive tone in the hollow's voice the moment he appeared. _But_ right now, the homework seemed more important than anything else at the moment; he had to finish it for tomorrow. He didn't reply, concentrating harder on the paper he desperately wanted to finish. There were just a few more sentences to go until completion.

Hichigo, however, had other plans and started tugging his grip back by one arm. The right hand started going down the spine, the cold black fingernails tracing up and down the spinal cord through the shirt. A grin appeared when he saw the king drop his pen in shock, the clattering of it hitting the table. Ichigo shuttered at the sensation, his body getting goose bumps that crawled down every limb. He shaked his head, getting back on task and went to work, picking the pen up. Ichigo pushed the thoughts back and even made the vibrations go away.

The hand went lower, down to the pants and yanked at the end with a finger squirming inside. It would have gone deeper but the pants were in the way with its tight grip around the waist. Hichigo licked the back of the neck with his blue tongue, the tip tracing against the spine. He heard the king let out a suppressed grunt and tear up at the wet contact, his left hand twitching. The orange pools squeezed shut, trying to suppress the urge to cry out in bliss. He leaned forward, elbows on the table and the right hand shaking but he continued to write. It was harder to read it now (it looked like crappy scribbles) but it was still words, that's all that matter and Ichigo continued on, almost done. He only had a sentence left but his defenses against the other were slowly breaking.

"Hichigo…wait…" the king moaned, keeping one eye open while the other was firmly shut. "Let me…finish." He let out a low groan as he felt the left hand go down the shirt, groping around the chest wildly. The right one, which was still below, started inching around to the front where the zipper was at, the finger now inside the underwear worming around. He came to the front, grabbed the fastener and pulled it down, the sound filling the room. Hichigo pressed his body against the other harder, keeping the king sprawled on the desk. He was laughing at Ichigo's misery, kissing the neck flesh. The king leaned his head to the side, allowing better access and finally dropped the pen in defeat. He swung the chair around, his legs spread apart slightly and face flushed. Ichigo huffed out, his breaths deep and heavy. "You…win."

Hichigo grinned, capturing the lips in victory and lifted up the other, carrying him to the bed. The two fought inside the kiss, tongue against tongue, Hichigo dominating instantly. He placed Ichigo on the bed gently, head on the pillow. They separated their lips only for a second for breath before going back. Hichigo's two hands moved everywhere, yanking off the pants and the t-shirt while placing kisses along the neck line. Ichigo let out a sweet moan, pressing his lips tightly together afterwards to prevent any more from coming out. The two mouths came back together again, Hichigo moving on top into position. He was smiling into the contact, pressing harder and deeper into the kiss with his hands wrapped around the body.

What happened afterwards would have clearly raised the rating to M, leaving the author no choice but to stop. But she gratefully allows your imaginations to go wild on what _had_ happened.

* * *

Ichigo yawned, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. Hichigo was sprawled across and beside the body, resting peacefully yet not asleep. The golden pools gazed lazily up at the king; his untamed grin was calmer than last time.

"So." Hichigo started, pulling himself off. "Did you manage to finish your paper?"

"Ah! Almost forgot." Ichigo tugged himself up into a sitting arrangement and reached back, grabbed his paper and pen, placing a dot at the end of the sentence. "_Now_ I'm finished."

He leaned over, giving a short kiss and placed the paper back behind on the table. The pen clattered on it and leaned back into Hichigo's touch with a smile. Shifting back into bed, he raised an arm up to his forehead and yawned again. Hichigo shifted back on top and let himself nestle into the warm skin, wrapping his arms around the waist. He rested his head on the chest and reached up above the king's own. Ichigo just sighed, yanking the covers up their body and allowed Hichigo to play with his hair.

* * *

Tada!! Hehe, aren't I naughty? Please review. 


End file.
